Πείθων \Εορδαία
Πείθων Peithon, Πείθωνας thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Εποχής ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Έπαρχος Μηδίας - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Ετυμολογικά, το όνομα "Πείθων" συνδέεται με την λέξη "πειθώ". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Εορδαϊκός Βασιλικός Οίκος - Πατέρας: Κρατεύας - Μητέρα: - Αδελφός: Εύδαμος - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Καταγόταν από τις Αλκομενές της Εορδαίας, Ήταν τριήραρχος στην κάθοδο του Υδάσπη (326) και ένας από τους βασιλικους σωματοφύλακες (325). Σύμφωνα με τον Αρριανό, ο Κρατερός είχε προειδοποιήσει τον Αλέξανδρο στον Υφάσιδα για την έντονη δυσαρέσκεια των μισθοφόρων, τους οποίους είχαν εποικήσει στις άνω (ανατολικές) σατραπείες παρά τη θέλησή τους. Ο Διόδωρος στο ΙΖ΄ βιβλίο αναφέρει ότι μετά τον τραυματισμό του Αλεξάνδρου στη χώρα των Μαλλών (αρχές 325) και πιστεύοντας ότι είχε πεθάνει, αυτοί οι μισθοφόροι άρχισαν την κάθοδό τους προς τη θάλασσα. Σύμφωνα με τον Κούρτιο η εξέγερση έγινε στα Βάκτρα και υπό αδιευκρίνιστες συνθήκες οι Έλληνες μισθοφόροι τελικά επέστρεψαν στην Ελλάδα. Την παραμονή του θανάτου του Αλεξάνδρου (323) συμμετέσχε στην αντιπροσωπεία, που ζήτησε χρησμό από το ναό του Σαράπιδος στη Βαβυλώνα. Στο ΙΗ΄ βιβλίο ο Διόδωρος αναφέρει την δεύτερη εξέγερση των Ελλήνων μισθοφόρων μετά το θάνατο του Αλεξάνδρου (323) Τότε ο Περδίκκας εναντίον των περισσότερων από 20.000 πεζών και 3.000 εμπειροπόλεμων μισθοφόρων έστειλε τον Πείθωνα επικεφαλής 3.000 πεζών και 800 ιππέων Μακεδόνων και 10.000 πεζών και 8.000 ιππέων βαρβάρων. Ο Πείθων ήθελε να τους προσεταιρισθεί, για να τον βοηθήσουν στα πολιτικά του σχέδια, και ήλθε σε συνεννόηση μαζί τους, αλλά οι άνδρες του τον αγνόησαν και εκτελώντας τις διαταγές του Περδίκκου εξόντωσαν τους μισθοφόρους, εκτός ίσως από τις 3.000, που ήρθαν εξαρχής σε συνεννόηση με τον Πείθωνα και υποχώρησαν την κρίσιμη στιγμή, οδηγώντας σε κατάρρευση τη φάλαγγα των μισθοφόρων. Το 321 ο Πείθων πρωτοστάτησε στη δολοφονία του Περδίκκα και στη συμφιλίωση με τον Πτολεμαίο. Στη συνέχεια ανέλαβε «τὴν τῶν ὅλων ἡγεμονίαν» από κοινού με τον Αρριδαίο. Όμως, λίγες εβδομάδες αργότερα, ο Αντίπατρος ανέλαβε επίτροπος των βασιλέων (Αρριδαίου και Αλεξάνδρου Δ΄) και ο Πείθων επέστρεψε στη σατραπεία του. Peithon or Pithon (Greek: Πείθων or Πίθων, circa 355 – c. 314 BC) was the son of Crateuas, a nobleman from Eordaia in western Macedonia. Peithon was of Illyrian origin.123 He was famous for being one of the bodyguards of Alexander the Great, becoming the later satrap of Media, and claiming to be one of the diadochi. Peithon was named one of the seven (later eight) Somatophylakes "bodyguards" of Alexander in 335 BC. After Alexander's death in 323 BC, Peithon was made the satrap of Media, the strategically important region that controlled all roads between east and west. Actually, the satrapy was too large for one man; Peithon would be very powerful, and could destabilize the entire empire. Therefore, he had to give up the northern part, which was given to Atropates, from then on known as Media Atropatene. The soldiers who remained in the eastern part of Alexander's realm after his death grew agitated by their lengthy stay abroad, and began spontaneous revolts. The regent Perdiccas sent Peithon to subdue the revolters. He was given a contingent of Macedonians. Peithon easily defeated his opponents and accepted their capitulation. His men, however, having hoped to plunder, massacred their opponents. After Peithon returned to Persia, Perdiccas began to distrust him. In the First War of the Diadochi, Perdiccas ordered Peithon to follow him to Ptolemaic Egypt to fight against Ptolemy. In the summer of 320 BC, Peithon, Seleucus, and Antigenes murdered Perdiccas and started negotiating with their opponents. Ptolemy suggested that Peithon be made the new Regent, but the other diadochi would not accept this. Therefore, Antipater was chosen to be the new Regent. After the death of Antipater, Peithon expanded his realm. He invaded the satrapy of Parthia and made his brother Eudemus the new satrap. From 317 BC however, the other eastern satraps united against Peithon and drove him out. The armies of the eastern satrapies, including contingents from India sent by another Peithon, son of Agenor, the satrap of the Indus, were joined by Eumenes who had been appointed by the new regent Polyperchon to subdue Antigonus. Peithon was saved by Antigonus who beat both Eumenes and his new allies at a battle near Susa. Following the Second War of the Diadochi, Peithon was among the most powerful diadochi in the eastern part of the Empire and he started to rebuild his realm. Antigonus didn't like his new rival and tricked Peithon to come to his court, where he had him executed. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πείθων *Αλεξάνδρειοι Διάδοχοι *Αργεάδες *Αντιγονίδες * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας